Satisfaction
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: To add to the sudden confusion brought on by the retelling of the past eight years, Wally and Dick visit the original Roy Harper in the hospital.


**My laptop attempted suicide, so it's time to redeem my absence. This one was a prompt I wrote right after Satisfaction came out. I was upset that my babies weren't in it long enough and I loved little angsty Roy, so I couldn't resist. Apologies if you can resist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, broham?" the ginger's cautious words crept from beneath the shade of the scarlet hood, the darkness added to his complexion failing to hide him lightly biting the side of the frown.

Dick did no more than offer a smirk that failed to shed any ease between the two of them, reaching his hands up and flipping his navy hood up over his lengthening black locks. It succeeded in masking more of his face than it did his companions, but that cocky little smirk was all that needed to be seen to know that in the shaded navy eyes, there was a sparkle of trickery playing its hardest.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" he taunted, fishing out a yellow prism from the inner pocket to his jacket and unfolding it only to slip it loosely around his hips.

"What- yes!" Wally exclaimed, dipping his pale fingers between the crack of the belt and the covered flesh of his best friend, holding it tight.

The ebony grinned excitedly, pulling out his grappling hook and aiming it up six floors to a dangling red fire escape, eyes tracing it gently, "Exactly."

Keeping his left hand to the gun, he slipped his free arm around Wally's waist and pulled him close before squeezing the trigger and launching them up quick through the space. He felt the breath leave his best friend's chest in surprise, as it always did, bringing a quiet giggle to his lips that lasted to when his Converse carefully touched to the grated iron. He released the trigger, hissing in pain and dropping the gun with a shake of his hand to lose the pain as the wire of the hook skimmed his skin.

"Stupid thing nicked me," he pouted, releasing the eighteen year old's waist.

He bent down and pocketed the grappling hook again, raising the hand for his lips with a slanted frown of botherance. Before it could reach its destination, Wally secured his grip around the tan wrist and poked the bleeding finger into his own mouth, sucking the blood from the incision. Dick scrunched up his nose in disgust, pulling his hand back and swiftly wiping the saliva off on his jeans.

"Sick! What was that for?" he whined, shaking his hand again.

Pressing the center to the belt and releasing the lock, it retracted back to its regular little prism and stuck itself back in his pocket where he liked it just in time for navy eyes to irritatedly roll themselves at Wally's chuckle.

"If I didn't do that, you'd sit here for hours and suck on it to the point I end up slapping you. Now, let's get in here and see if you owe me pizza."

He pranced anxiously about as the ebony tensed, a dark eyebrow raising only for the fleeting look he gave the ginger before he was on his knees in front of the window.

"I never promised pizza," Dick mumbled, easily snapping the lock and pushing the frame up, "We never even made a bet!"

He straddled the pane, ducking his head and easing himself through the hole.

"We didn't have to! _I _love pizza and _you _love me, so through some algebraic string of logic, that gets me pizza," Wally decided, climbing in after the acrobat and helping to slide it shut again.

"We've been over this, dude: just because I have the money doesn't mean I'm going to cater you every meal," the ebony reminded his friend, poking out his tongue in his regular taunting manner.

"Oh hush. You know your unbridled _love _for me is only satisfied on what you address as our little 'dates' to your friends on Tumblr," he snickered with a grin.

"Don't set your fantasies so high, lover boy," Dick echoed his grin, reaching a hand under his head and rubbing his neck unconsciously.

Their little bickering was cut short and silenced effectively, mid-lover's quarrel, by a _very _cross and _very _confused yell.

"_Get out of my room!_"

Dick and Wally spun on heel in unison, their grins growing back with a vicious passion as they recognized the sharp voice that edgily cut the air and the face in the hospital bed not far from them.

"Roy!" they simultaneously cried, flocking to his bedside and hugging the now one-armed auburn tight.

They didn't question his lack of arm, instead just holding him tightly and happily, exchanging the same kind of grins they had when they entered an all you can eat buffet. Roy on the other hand, well, the only hand he actually had left, tensed and shoved them both away the best he could before scooting back to the headboard.

"First Ollie comes in with my _clone _of all things and now I've got two gay guys in my room hugging me! For eight years, they forgot about me and left me with _one arm_ and what I get in sympathy is a lack of privacy! Great! Just great! Explain yourselves _now _or I'll strangle you with the IV," he snarled, eyes murderously narrowed and a grip on the clear tube for emphasis.

Wally nostalgically sighed, setting a hand gently over his heart.

"I missed you, Speedy," he backed up, tugging his hood down to the nape of his neck and pulling Dick away by his own.

In the process, he pulled the navy down and left them both unmasked, their gazes meeting and exchanging an intense Batanese conversation to the point where they drew an impatient shout from the bedded teen.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Wally sheepishly apologized, gesturing for Dick to do the introductions.

The ebony stuck out his tongue, but he knew if anything, they owed an explanation to the disgruntled original with the furrowed red eyebrows.

"Well… um… _Roy_… I know it's been… eight years and all… so you'll have to imagine us a _lot _smaller-"

"And less attractive."

"Shut up, West. This is serious! We can't confuse him any more than this."

"I was serious."

"I know you were. Hence the 'shut up'. Alright, this is Kid Flash. As you can tell, he hasn't mature a second."

Roy's eyes widened and he looked the ginger up and down in a bit of shock, lips parting reluctantly. Dick's eyes widened too, but his was from the elbow that had sank itself deep into his gut. He doubled over and held it, glaring up at Wally through the hood that had fallen over his crown.

"And this is the original Robin. He may have grown up, but he's as much as a jerk as he was back then," the ginger retorted with a sly grin.

Dick straightened, hood up over his eyes still, their glares piercing hard into each other as they grew closer, looking ready to beat each other to pulps before they doubled over in laughter. Dick slung an arm over his best friend's shoulders, laughing hard enough to draw tears, his free hand clutching at his stomach. Roy's expression hadn't changed in the slightest though.

"What… that's impossible!" he cried, breaking their happiness and straightening them up in confusion, his only hand cradling his temple, "You… you guys can't… can't be…"

Dick dropped his arm from Wally's shoulders, slipping out his utility belt and pulling a batbomb to his fingertips. It was quick to the linoleum, a tender index holding the center with a brief nod to Wally. When the finger was lifted, a familiar electronic giggle began to pour from the speakers, continuing until the blades began to flash with light. That was Wally's cue to circle it in a vortex of sorts, the blade shattering and ashes safely launching themselves to the ceiling where they stayed.

"Can we be now?" Wally folded his arms over his chest, smiling shyly.

Roy swallowed hard, hiding his eyes with a sigh. "I guess I've heard weirder stories today. Where's Aqualad?"

That drew out the happiness like a sharp blow to a candle, plunging the room into the darkness that came with the upsetting mood that the older two gave out. Wally bit his lip and flipped his hood up again, taking a seat in one of the available chairs at the wall of the room. Dick was quick to join him, only out of the awkwardness, a hand comfortingly set the jacketed arm.

"Wait, let me guess," Roy's features tightened, gaze accusingly narrowing, "Frozen in ice somewhere out in Cuba with his clone running around trying to find him?"

Navy and emerald conversed heavily in the language of the bat until Wally found himself losing the argument and looking the original's way.

"Not exactly… he uh… Kaldur's a… Kaldur's a bad guy," he sheepishly skimmed the details down.

The auburn growled, kicking his sheets off in a fit of anger.

"Doesn't it figure? Can… can you guys just go now?! Unless you want to tell me that Superman got a gender reassignment or I have cancer or something?" he groaned, nails digging into his head lightly.

The two teens in the back stood up, shoving their hands into their pockets quietly.

"We just wanted to see you, Roy… We heard they found you and we were so excited. Didn't go as well as planned I guess… c'mon, KF," Dick led his best friend to the window, sliding his open and snaking out, waiting patiently for Wally.

The ginger hesitated, walking up to the bedridden patient, hugging him one last time only to earn a scrunch of a nose and a rolling of eyes.

"Bye, Speedy," he murmured with a smile, speeding out after the acrobat and closing the window with a slam.

Then, following in suit of the ebony, he rode the escape down to the asphalt below.

"Weak, dude. You _so _owe me pizza," Wally knocked his hood down, staring down at the ground awkwardly after the longest moment of silent they had ever shared.

Dick had his mouth opened, ready to argue, but all that passed out was a short huff and a little nod.

"Alright, pizza it is. I'll call and warn the chefs you're coming."

* * *

**This is OBVIOUSLY why Dick suddenly left at the mission of Kaldur. And then hero duties called so Wally didn't get pizza which is why the ginger was so uptight in that last episode. Obviously.**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
